


Rueled by Our Dueling Perspectives

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, host club, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Renge would've thought that it was a safe idea to give Tamaki the chance to disguise himself as Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rueled by Our Dueling Perspectives

  
**Ruled By Our Dueling Perspectives.**   


“Maa, those things were _heavy,_ ” Hikaru complains, rolling his shoulders and neck. Kaoru nods his agreement, picking up their things.

“But it was a very successful evening,” Kyouya adds with a sharp smile. His glasses gleam and the twins take two steps backwards, just in case. Then, Kyouya turns towards Tamaki. “Isn't that right, Tamaki?”

Tamaki, still wearing the outfit that turns him into Lancelot du Lac, kneels in front of him, a hand to his chest, making a most charming picture. Kyouya is a bit sad that he turned off the hidden cameras already.

“It is as my lord says.”

“It's weird that Kyou-chan is the king rather than Tama-chan,” Hunny chirps, already back in his uniform and on the ex-sir-Gawain's (also known as Mori) shoulders.

Kyouya smiles, more amused than he should perhaps, but he remembers to make a gesture for Tamaki to stand up.

“Sure you don't need any help, senpai?” Haruhi asks, picking up her schoolbag. Before Kyouya can answer, Tamaki moves towards Haruhi and takes her hands on his, sparkling.

“Oh, fair lady, this humble knight requests thy favors!”

Haruhi blinks and then looks around the room. “He does remember I wasn't Guinivere, right?”

Four heads shake in a negative answer. She sighs and withdraws her hand from Tamaki's. Kyouya smile is directed to his notebook, though he can be certain no other myth every depicted Galahad with Haruhi's charm.

The goodbyes are interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru linking arms with Haruhi, reminding her that they had offered her a ride home, the very brave and gallant Lancelot proclaiming that sir Agravaine and sir Percival had kidnapped the princess, and sir Tor telling Tamaki from his perch over Mori's shoulders that if he grew mushrooms again, his clothes were going to rot.

Kyouya practically feels Tamaki's sigh, even from where he is reviewing the day's profit – and even with the part he'd have to give Renge for her most wonderful idea and help (“Nothing is more beautiful and romantic than the Arthurian Legends! Medieval Moe!”), he could see that it had been indeed a success – and the misery growing until he turns towards him, an eyebrow raised.

Then Tamaki becomes the gallant Lancelot once more, walking towards him and kneeling in front of him.

“Will my lord remain here for long ?”

“I wonder,” Kyouya concedes, knowing when a battle is lost before and how much it'd cost to try to fight it, and he knows it'll take a while before the romance of having become an actual knight for an afternoon will wan Tamaki's enthusiasm. “Will my knight escort me until then?”

“It is my duty,” Tamaki says, but then he reaches for his hand, turning it and kissing his wrist. He nuzzles against the palm and his eyes are warm and happy as he looks at him. “As well as my pleasure to guard my king.”

Kyouya makes a noncommittal sound at that, but his eyes half close when Tamaki's teeth graze the tender skin of his wrist, and when Tamaki, still kneeling, reaches for him he closes his eyes, feeling nothing but Tamaki's breath and then his lips on his, opening his mouth for the kiss.

Tamaki's lips move from his lips to his chin, tongue tracing the line of his jaw, gloved hands on his thighs as Kyouya opens his legs to welcome him closer.

Still, he can't help but offer a sigh, wondering out loud.

“You do know that Lancelot betrayed Arthur, right?”

Tamaki's lips at his throat smile and Kyouya feels himself smiling too, even before Tamaki moves apart, just enough so that he can bow his head and move Kyouya's hand to Tamaki's chest, holding it there with his gloved hand, directly over over his heart.

“I would never betray my king,” and Kyouya knows the words to be true. In a world where everyone may end up backstabbing everyone else, he trusts in Tamaki's promise.

“Very well then,” he makes another gesture for Tamaki to stand up. He follows suit, making a tilt of his head towards the exit. “Shall we?”

Tamaki's smile is breathtaking as he nods. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
